


birthday surprise

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, surprise party of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Sam is a med student who misses his boyfriend while off at school. Jon pays him a surprise visit for his birthday.Setting : Modern AU.Warning : Fluff, only fluff, except for the little bit of angst in the beginning paragraphs but don’t worry.Word Count : 706.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	birthday surprise

Exhaustion finally settled over him as he put his key in the door. There would be nothing but darkness when he entered, alone on his own birthday, not by choice. Since moving to Oldtown for his study program, all of Sam’s nights were spent alone. He missed Jon and Ghost and his friends, missed sharing a bed with someone, missed cooking for two and making a chores list. He missed quiet movie nights filled with cuddling and throwing popcorn into his mouth. He missed being able to visit his mother whenever he wanted to, having her surprise visits on holidays and events.

Jon, however, is who he missed the most. His boyfriend of two years had supported his dream to follow his career, helped him back and move. That last bittersweet night was all he had to remember him by aside from the afternoon and night phone calls. It would never be the same without Jon : the apartment too empty, the bed too cold, all the warmth and happiness they shared was locked back in Winterfell.

Sam shook himself from his thoughts and entered the apartment’s pitch blackness. He reached for the living room light, but noticed there was a glow. It was the TV, a low volume of noise and the flashing of colors drew him closer. He was scared someone had broken in. A figure laid on the couch languidly and at first Sam was too frightened to speak.

Then a white-furred head lifted, shadows dancing across a pair of red eyes, the light of the TV screen giving him a muted image. “Ghost?”

The lights flicked on and Jon was standing there in the hallway to the bedroom and bathroom. He looked sheepish, but was smiling. “Sorry. Wanted to make it a real surprise. I didn’t think you’d be home until another hour.”

“Train route was faster than usual today.” Sam stares blankly, still trying to process everything. “How - when did you get in?”

“A few hours ago. I wanted to see you.” Jon walks over, taking Sam’s bag from his hand and sets it down carefully. He straightens, looking Sam over, presses a finger along the V-shape of Sam’s grey sweater vest. “I like the outfit. No bowtie?”

Sam flusters, rolling his eyes, then grabs his face and kisses him. “I can’t believe you travelled all the way here just for my birthday. Did you fly in?”

“Drove,” Jon chases after his lips, capturing another chaste kiss. “Took me three days, but it was worth it. You know how Ghost gets, I don’t think he can do a plane ride.”

“Jon Snow,” he chastises, giving the other an incredulous look. “I’ve been talking to you while you’ve been on the road for _three days_?”

Jon grins, proud of himself. Instead of speaking, he grabs Sam’s hand and leads him to the kitchen. Something lovely is cooking, the smell of pepper and chicken becoming more noticeable the closer they get to the oven. On the stove there’s a pot of noodles boiling, and another with some kind of sauce Sam doesn’t recognize.

“You cooked for me too?”

“A surprise. You really didn’t think I would let you spend your birthday alone, did you?”

Jon almost looks offended, but he’s placated by the small, fond smile on Sam’s lips, the forehead that’s pressed to his own. They stay silent, just gazing at one another after being apart for nearly five months. The sharp tack tack of clawed feet interrupt them, Ghost coming to steal Sam’s attention.

Jon smiles and turns back to cooking, stirring the sauce as he thinks of the present he has stashed away in one of the cupboards. “Is it alright if we stay for a few days?”

“I’d ask you to stay forever if I could,” Sam muses. “Can’t wait for the summer.”

“I’ll be hard pressed to send you back,” Jon teases.

The rest of the night is spent eating and chatting, playing footsie under the table and feeding Ghost bits of chicken and noodles. Afterwards, they’ll watch a movie and be content to be wrapped in each other’s arms then get the best rest they’ve had since being apart.

Oh, and Sam did like his new leatherbound book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! If you like this, check out my other works and profile! I'm opening January requests on my tumblr [@loserrobin](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested.


End file.
